


Tokyo Tourguide

by vividtxt



Category: Tokyo 7th シスターズ | Tokyo 7th Sisters
Genre: F/F, First Dates, aquarium date, its gay, somewhat inspired by musubi's platinum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividtxt/pseuds/vividtxt
Summary: So, to say Musubi was surprised when Susu asked her out was an understatement.





	Tokyo Tourguide

Susu was a captivating idol. She shone brightly on stage, her beautiful smile surpassing even Rona’s, in Musubi’s opinion. Every time she had a preformance, she stole more and more hearts, not that Musubi could blame her faithful fans.

Coney, despite being inept at some things that a Nanastar supervisor should excell in, certainly knew what looked good on all of her girls; especially Susu. Her outfits showed just enough of her golden brown skin, one of Susu’s many assets. The bright colors she always had her wear only accentuated it.

Musubi often found herself distracted on stage as of late, the girl on stage with her being at fault. If Susu was able to get her own unit mate to stare, there was no doubt she was popular among the Nanastar girls.

 

So, to say Musubi was surprised when Susu asked her out was an understatement.

“S-Susu! You’re just going to ask me so casually like that?!”

“What’s the problem? Is Musubi-chan shy? How cu~ te!”

The two girls had reserved one of the practice rooms the previous day. Ni+cora wasn’t lacking in the slightest, but they had agreed that they wanted their performances to look as flawless as possible for their new fans. The two of them had been lacing up their shoes after changing into their workout clothes when Susu had suddenly sprung the question out of nowhere.

You know exactly what the problem is! Y-You don’t just ask someone so suddenly like that! Where did that even come from?!” Musubi was sure her entire body was red, not just her face that she was covering with her hands in embarrassment.

“What, did I need your parent’s permission first? Or did you want me to do something extravegant, like get down on one knee and-”

“T-T-That’s enough, Susu!” Her hands quickly flew to cover the other girl’s mouth before she said something else that would make her actually explode of embarrassment.

The other girl waited a moment for Musubi to cool down a bit before she spoke, slightly muffled by her hands. “Is that a yes, or?”

"Yes, I’ll go on a date with you.” she mumbled lowly, while Susu threw her hands up cheered in celebration.

 

They had already exchanged contact information before; it was necessary to have a unit mate’s number to discuss plans and practice times. Not that the two girls used the privalage seriously all the time.

Susu texted her later that night, asking about date locations. Musubi still flushed slightly at the mention of a date. She knew that a date wasn’t anything official or full of promises, but she couldn’t believe the other girl even gave her the time of day.

Her unit mate didn’t know many popular spots in Tokyo quite yet, so she wanted Musubi to pick the place. Musubi didn’t know very many popular places either; she was usually too busy with her schoolwork to hang out with her peers. She also thought the other students at her school were a bit intimidated by her “Perfect Girl” persona. She wasn’t going to let Susu down, though.

She ended up researching locations before deciding on the Tokyo Aquarium. It wasn’t too intimate, like dinner at a fancy restaurant, but it wasn’t too casual either. She texted the other girl back, asking her if it sounded like fun to her.

 **[Susu]** sounds great!! i’ll see u tmrw (/^▽^)/

Musubi smiled fondly down at the message. Even when she turned off the lights to go to sleep an hour later, the smile did not fade.

 

She got to the station 30 minutes early, her nerves and her excitement not letting her leave any later. She had actually gotten up before her alarm this morning, rushing around to get ready even though she knew she had plenty of time.

She texted Susu that she was already at the station a few minutes later, not wanting to seem too eager, and got an “i’m almost there!!” and an endearing emoticon as a response. Musubi started to be on the lookout for her.

It ended up being Susu who found her first anyway. She ran up to her with a wide grin, slinging an arm around her. Musubi couldn’t help but smile back, turning around to face the other girl.

There was no denying that Susu looked great. Anyone would think so, especially the person she was on a date with. She had tight black shorts on, accompanied with an equally tight croptop and a florecent blue throw from their own workplace. Her hair was down, like it normally was, but nestled on the top of her head was a woven crown of sorts that made her look eretheral. Musubi couldn’t help but stare.

“I take it by all of your staring that you’re particularly excited to be here~” Susu teased.

Flushing slightly but not denying it, Musubi took hold of the other’s hand, beginning to drag her off towards their destination with a wide grin on her face. “Yeah, so let’s get going!”

 

Neither of them had been to the particular aquarium before, so neither of them had expected for the sight to be so beautiful. The entryway expanded into a large room with an incredibly tall celing. In the center was a large cylindrical tank, extending to to said ceiling, filled with plenty of flourecent purple jellyfish. The entire back wall was a fish tank, with hallways extending on either side of it to other rooms.

Musubi turned to Susu, who was intently reading the show schedule and studying the map. It was amusing to see her that way, especially since it was so out of character.  
Susu’s head suddenly jerked up from the map as she repeatedly pointed at a specific spot over and over again.

“Musubi! They have _sea otters_!” she said excitedly, and Musubi could practically see the sparkles in her eyes. As the other girl started dragging her off, she couldn’t have been happier with her decision to take them to the aquarium.

 

As their day came to a close, the two girls sat on a bench in the shade towards the entrance of the aquarium. Musubi had insisted on buying the two of them ice cream, no matter how much Susu said she could pay for her own. The two were sitting closely side by side, eating their ice cream as slowly as possible as to delay their date ending.

They certainly had done the whole round. They had walked around the entire building, Susu stopping and excitedly taking pictures at each tank. The ni+cora fan page had enough photos and selfies to last their fans an entire year, probably.

Musubi’s favorite had been the dolphin show. Not for the tricks and the cute animals, but rather the awe-struck look on Susu’s face as she watched excitedly. If you asked Musubi what the dolphin show contained, she wouldn’t have been able to answer. She didn’t know if the other girl knew, but she had been staring at her the entire time.

At that moment Susu suddenly tapped her, startling Musubi out of her thoughts. The other girl had already finished her ice cream, so it seemed.

“Hey,” she said, getting closer to Musubi’s face. “I had fun today, Mu-su-bi-chan!” At ‘chan’ Susu placed a soft kiss on the other girl’s cheek, getting up from her place on the bench. She started to walk away before she paused and called over her shoulder, “Let’s do this again sometime!”

Musubi’s mouth hung open, her body red down to her collarbone. She could still feel the warmth of her unit mate’s lips on her cheek, and she slowly reached up to touch it. It was only when she finally registered that the other was walking away when she came to her senses.

“W-Wait! Susu!”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK U SO MUCH TO CYL WHO GAVE ME THIS PROMPT WHEN I WAS DYING  
> susu's outfit was referencing the awakened version of the card where she dresses up in musubi's clothes in case anyone was wondering  
> i love mususu so much. fuck. come talk to me about mususu on my twitter @vividtxt im gay


End file.
